


What Exactly I'd Do To Have You

by WestWingWriter1



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWingWriter1/pseuds/WestWingWriter1
Summary: Another take on what it is that CJ would do to have Danny...





	What Exactly I'd Do To Have You

"Can I just ask? What is it you'd do, exactly, to have me?" Danny was teasing her but he did secretly want to know the answer. At least that way his mind would stop running wild about all of the potential ways Claudia Jean Cregg could entice a man.

CJ couldn't hid the smirk on her face. "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Good." And with that Danny left which meant CJ could begin planning her next move.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like this perfume?"

She wafted her wrist in front of his face and he breathed in that intoxicating scent of White Shoulders.

"Yeah..." Was the only reply he could muster.

"Do you like this blouse?" She opened it slightly, continuing to tease him.

He keeps looking in her eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

She opened it a little more. "Do you?"

Now he has let his eyes drift down and fixate on her small breasts. "Yeah."

"Come here." She commanded and they exchanged a look that they used to do a lot. The familiar look of 'come kiss me.'

CJ began to run her hands slowly up his chest causing Danny to feel a slight twinge in his pants.

"Remember when you asked me what exactly I'd do to have you?" She paused for a second with her hands wrapped around his face. "Close your eyes."

He snickered and obeyed. As he closed his eyes, he parted his lips slightly, expecting hers to meet his very soon. He waited. And waited a little more. Then, as fast as a lightning strike, he felt her hands unzipping his zipper.

"Woah, CJ." When he opened his eyes, she was no longer in front of him. Instead she was down on her knees, her huge bambi eyes deductively looking up at him.

Next thing he knew, she had taken him in her mouth.

"Woah, CJ!" He always suspected she would be amazing but not this amazing. Without hesitation, she took him into the back of her throat. He began to run his fingers through her hair and slightly thrust into her mouth. Aside from being the best Press Secretary the White House had ever seen, this woman also had no gag reflex. She was truly a marvel.

"CJ, I'm gonna, you know, any minute now."

"Good." She muttered with a mouthful of his cock.

"Oh my god, oh my god, wait!" And with that he withdrew from her mouth but, to his surprise, she remained kneeling with her mouth open, silently begging for his cum. He never had perfect aim, being an AV geek didn't leave much opportunity for target practice, so some did get in her hair but she at least got some of what she wanted.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "I'd do that."


End file.
